Doublement Potter
by Barbotine
Summary: Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Slash HPDM Drago a toujours aimé Harry, mais n’a jamais eu le cran de lui avoué. Après la mort de Voldemort, il est partie et habite au Québec. Tout va bien jusqu’au jour où…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Doublement Potter

**Auteur :**Diabolik vampyr

**Rating :** M à cause du bonus…

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Résumer:** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Slash HPDM Drago a toujours aimé Harry, mais n'a jamais eu le cran de lui avoué. Après la mort de Voldemort, il est partie et habite au Québec. Tout va bien jusqu'au jour où…

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, ni les persos qui appartiennent à JKRolling, ni l'idée qui est de **_Dop_**(ceci est un défi!). La chanson de la première partie(le départ) est « Ne me parlez plus d'elle » de Garou donc j'ai changer un peu les paroles pour l'adapter (exemple il ou lui au lieu de elle)… La deuxième chanson est « Incomplete » des Backstreet boys et la troisième est « J'ai besoin » de Sylvain Cossette. La chanson dans le danseur est « Seulement l'amour », dans la pièce de théâtre Don juan. J'y ai aussi changer les paroles( exemple mon au lieu de ma, prisonnier au lieu de prisonière).

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'un Drarry(c'est à dire qu'il est question d'un relation **_homosexuel_** entre Drago et Harry) donc si ce genre de rapport vous dégoûte ou vous choque, quitter immédiatement la fanfic. Je répète, ceci est un **_slash_**.

§ Le départ §

_**PdV Drago Malefoy**_

**Aéroport de Londres, Samedi 30 juin 2002**

Je regarde par le hublot de…l'avia… l'amion… comment sa s'appelle donc… Ah oui, un avion. Tous ses noms moldus, j'arrive pas à tous les connaître.

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**J'ai besoin d'oublier**_

_**Tout ce qui me rappelle**_

**_Qu'un jour il a été _**

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**On se rend malheureux**_

_**A prendre une étincelle**_

_**Pour le plus beau des feux**_

J'essaie de rire de ma bêtise, mais bloque dans le fond de ma gorge. La peur me noue l'estomac alors qu'ils annoncent que nous décollons dans cinq minutes et qu'ils nous rappelle les consignes de sécurité.

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je préfère son absence**_

_**A sa beauté cruelle**_

_**Accordez-moi silence**_

_**Loin de son existence**_

J'ai envi de pleurer, mais rien ne sort. Je ferme les yeux pour évité une larme de couler. Je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui, pas alors que j'ai enfin décidé de prendre ma vie en main. J'ai décidé de faire un trait sur mon ancien moi.

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je ne veux pas savoir**_

_**Près de qui chaque soir**_

_**Il ouvre grand ses ailles**_

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je ne veux pas savoir**_

_**Près de qui chaque soir**_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, nous sommes déjà loin de mon Angleterre native. La vieille madame à côté de moi ronfle. J'ai fait un rêve, je ne l'avais plus fait depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de Voldemort.

_Tout commence à Londres, du côté moldu. Harry Potter et moi, nous marchons dans les rues, main dans la main. On parle, je ne sais jamais de quoi. Alors que nous virons un coin, le décor change, il fait sombre et une puissante odeur de mort flotte dans l'air. Je suis seul et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Et puis, Il apparaît. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, déchirant les ténèbres de ses yeux rouges. Il lève sa baguette et me lance un sort. J'essaie de résister, mais au bout du compte, je savais que j'en était incapable. L'instant d'après, je marche comme un automate, sans même voir les cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Les ténèbres finissent par s'estomper et je le vois, attaché à un mur de brique par des chaînes aux pieds et aux mains. Il me regarde et je peux lire la peur dans ses yeux. Il me parle, je ne comprend rien, mais je sais qu'il me demande de l'aide. Au lieu de cela, je lève la main et je lance un sort impardonnable. _

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je voudrais m'endormir**_

_**Comme une sentinelle**_

_**Qui ne voit rien venir**_

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je préfère l'ignorance**_

_**Aux mauvaises nouvelles**_

_**Accordez-moi silence**_

_**Loin de son existence**_

C'est à se moment que je me réveille en sursaut. Je ne peux habituellement plus dormir, puisque dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois ses yeux émeraudes me regarder, vide, sans vie.

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je ne veux pas savoir**_

_**Près de qui chaque soir**_

_**Il ouvre grand ses ailles**_

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je ne veux pas savoir**_

_**Près de qui chaque soir**_

Je ne saurai dire comment je suis tombé amoureux de lui, ni même à quel moment exactement je m'en suis rendu compte.

_**Il me reprend**_

_**Il me reprend le ciel**_

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Non ne m'en parlez pas**_

_**Mais parlez-lui de moi**_

_**Accordez-moi silence**_

_**Loin de son existence**_

_**Donnez-moi une chance**_

_**D'oublier que j'y pense**_

Je me suis réveillé un matin, tendu au possible suite à un rêve plutôt…érotique. Les rêves ont continué pendant un mois. À se moment là, j'était plus que frustré sexuellement. Il était tellement inaccessible, tellement… hétéro, et il l'ai encore d'ailleurs. Je me suis mis à coucher à gauche et à droite, espérant arrêter ses rêves, mais à chaque fois que couchais avec quelqu'un, que se soit un homme ou une femme, c'est son visage que je voyais, ses lèvres que je baisais, son corps que je caressais.

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je ne veux pas savoir**_

_**Près de qui chaque soir**_

_**Il ouvre grand ses ailles**_

_**Ne me parlez plus de lui**_

_**Je ne veux pas savoir**_

_**Près de qui chaque soir**_

_**Il me reprend**_

_**Il me reprend le ciel**_

§ Québec §

**1766 De Ramesay, Trois-Rivières, Lundi 30 juin 2004**

Deux ans exactement avait passé depuis mon départ d'Angleterre. La langue n'avait pas été un problème puisque je parlais français couramment, mais le monde moldu m'étais complètement inconnu. Encore aujourd'hui, je passe parfois pour un con, mais je ne m'en fais pas.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_(De l'espace vide remplis les trou)_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

_(Visage lointain sans endroit où aller)_

_**Without you within me I can't find no rest**_

_(Sans toi à l'intérieur de moi je peut pas trouver le repos)_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

_(Je suis en train d'aller où personne n'est invité )_

Dès que j'ai quitter l'aéroport de Mirabelle, j'ai pris une chambre dans un motel minable, puis j'ai passé huit mois la bas, le temps d'avoir mon permis de conduite et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les moldus. Je me suis ensuite acheté un voiture et j'ai roulé pendant deux heures et je me suis installé à Trois-Rivières où j'ai su que je serai tranquille et je me suis trouvé une petite maison.

_**Refrain :**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_(J'ai essayé d'aller où on ne me connaissait pas)_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_(Je suis éveillé mais mon monde est à moitié endormi)_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_(Je pris pour que ce cœur ne soit pas brisé)_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_(Mais sans toi tout ce que je suis est incomplet)_

Tout les matins, c'est la même chose. Je me lève, je me lave puis je vais travailler comme vendeur dans un magasin d'informatique. Je vend, mais je répare aussi. J'adore ça. Quand je reviens chez nous, vers cinq heures ou neuf heures dépendant des jours(je travail soit de 9 à 5 ou de midi à 9), je regarde la télé et je travail au Katchy, une boîte gay à environ 25-30 minutes de chez moi. Je suis habituellement de retour chez moi vers 1h00 le matin. Et la routine recommence. Quand je me suis levé ce matin là, je ne savait pas que ma vie changerai au plus haut point.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_(Des voix me disent que je devrai continuer)_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_(Mais je suis en train de nagé tout seul dans un océan.)_

_**Baby, my baby**_

_(Bébé, mon bébé)_

_**It's written on your face**_

_(C'est écrit dans ta face)_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

_(Tu te demande encore si nous faisons une grosse erreur)_

Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude. À huit heures, mon cadran avait sonné, je m'était lavé et j'étais été faire l'épicerie puisque le lundi était ma journée de congé. J'était ensuite retournée chez nous pour faire un peu de ménage, sans magie pour éviter d'être repéré par le ministère de la magie canadien. Inutile de jouer avec le feu et de risquer de retourner en Angleterre. J'avais retrouvé une sorte d'équilibre par rapport à ma vie amoureuse. Hors de question de risquer de me retrouvé face à Harry et de perdre se que j'avais gagné. Je passai le reste de la journée devant la télé. C'est en zappant que j'étais tombé sur l'émission qui changea ma vie. En gros, l'épisode raconte l'histoire d'un type qui est follement épris d'une fille qui ne veut rien savoir de lui. Alors il fait créé un robot lui ressemblant et en fait sa petite amie. (saison 5 de Buffy pour ceux qui connaisse)

_**Refrain :**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_(J'ai essayé d'aller où on ne me connaissait pas)_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_(Je suis éveillé mais mon monde est à moitié endormi)_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_(Je pris pour que ce cœur ne soit pas brisé)_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_(Mais sans toi tout ce que je suis est incomplet)_

Ce soir, je suis barman au Katchy. Il m'arrive parfois de danser, mais exclusivement quand il manque de danseur. Certain soir, je ramène un mec pour passer du bon temps, mais pas ce soir, j'ai la tête remplis d'idée plutôt folle. À minuit et demi, je sers mon dernier verre, puis je rentre chez moi.

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go **_

_(Je ne veut pas dire qu'il s'éternise, mais il me semble que je ne peux pas me séparer de toi)_

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

_(Je ne veut pas te faire face à ce monde seul)_

_**I wanna let you go (alone) **_

_(Je veux te laisser partir (seul))_

_**Refrain :**_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_(J'ai essayé d'aller où on ne me connaissait pas)_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_(Je suis éveillé mais mon monde est à moitié endormi)_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_(Je pris pour que ce coeur ne soit pas brisé)_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

_(Mais sans toi tout ce que je suis est incomplet)_

Habituellement, après une journée comme celle là, je dors comme une bûche. J'ai découvert qu'en travaillant comme je le faisait, sans m'arrêter, je n'avait pas le temps de penser à lui. Près d'un an plus tard, avec pour seul travail le bar, j'avais réussi l'impossible, mais je me sentait toujours…

**Incomplete.**

(Incomplet)

§ Cher journal §

**Journal d'Harry Potter, Lundi 31 juillet 2005**

Je viens d'avoir 21 ans et Hermione m'a donné ce livre pour que je puisse y mettre mes états d'âme. Enfin, je ne vois pas trop l'utilité, mais il serai dommage de ne pas m'en servir. Je suppose que je devrai commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, mais on m'appelle aussi le survivant, ce que je déteste. Je vous ferai pas un topo sur qui je suis, vous n'avez qu'à aller à la librairie du coin, il y a une étagère pleine de livre sur moi et ma vie. Que puis-je dire qui n'est pas écrit? Pas grand chose. Je vis dans le manoir que m'a légué mes parents depuis mes 17 ans. Je suis gay et fière de l'être, ce que les jeunes femmes qui veulent un rendez-vous avec moi ne semblent pas comprendre. Je suis propriétaire de la seul librairie au monde à n'avoir aucune biographie du survivant. Peut-être parce que chacun de ses livres me font chier.

_**J'pourrais t'écrire des mots d'amour  
Te les chanter tel un troubadour  
Comme jadis, te faire la cour  
Hurler à la lune comme un loup-garou  
J'pourrais user de poésie  
Te parler avec philosophie  
Te rappeler la chimie qui nous a liés  
Quand on s'est vus la première fois  
T'en souviens-tu  
On s'est trouvés au coin de la rue  
Juste à côté, au coin de la rue  
J'pourrais tout... mais**_

Si ce n'était que moi, je fermerai ce journal et je le serrai à jamais parce que sa me semble tellement inutile, même si ma meilleure amie Hermione m'assure que sa me ferai du bien. En réalité, je crois que je l'énerve avec ma vie sentimentale. Elle croit peut-être qu'en me confiant par écrit, il n'arrivera pas d'accident comme la semaine dernière. Je m'explique. J'avais encore fait ce rêve(j'en parlerai plus tard) alors j'ai transplané directement chez elle. Comme personne ne me répondait je suis monté et je l'ai trouvé alors qu'elle et son mari, Blaise Zabani était plutôt…occupé. En fait ce n'est pas très important. Voilà ce rêve dont je vous ai parlé. Je suis entrain de l'embrasser. Tout va pour le mieux alors que Voldemort arrive et je me retrouve attacher sur un mur à être obligé de le regarder se faire violé et torturé, pour être ensuite tué. Ça fait trois ans et un mois que je ne l'ai pas vue et je le veux encore. Je l'ai dans la peau tout simplement.

_**J'ai besoin  
De ton corps contre le mien  
J'ai besoin  
De ton souffle qui se mêle au mien  
J'ai besoin  
De ta bouche, de tes doigts  
De ton parfum sur moi  
De te sentir près de moi enfin**_

Mais ça fait encore plus longtemps qu'il m'obsède. Je l'ai rencontrer pour la première fois dans un magasin sur le chemin de traverse. J'allais rentrer à Poudlard et je devais donc m'acheter plein de choses pour en classe. Passons. Quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite admiré. Il était tout se que je n'était pas. Sur de lui, hautain, très aristocratique. Quand il m'a parlé, j'ai vraiment heureux, je me sentait même honoré, qu'un garçon comme lui parle à un pauvre gamin comme moi. Je l'ai trouvé gentil jusqu'à ce qu'il insulte Hagrid, la première personne à avoir eu de l'affection pour moi, à m'avoir souhaité bonne fête en 11 ans d'existence. Cela à été la fin de notre probable amitié.

_**J'pourrais te dire que tes yeux me manquent  
Que la vue de ton sourire me hante  
Que le son de ta voix m'enchante  
Que ta beauté si pure, que ta bonté bien sûr...  
J'pourrais te cacher la vérité  
T'inviter à prendre le thé  
Peut-être qu'on pourrait échanger un baiser et puis...**_

À Poudlard, ça c'est envenimé, il a insulté mon nouvel et premier ami, j'ai refuser son amitié, les année on passé et on c'est haït, profondément. C'est pour ça qu'en septième année, quand je me suis découvert une attirance sexuelle pour lui, j'ai tout de suite mit cela sur les hormones, puis j'ai compris que j'était éperdument amoureux de lui. Mais j'ai rejeté la possibilité d'une quelconque relation avec lui. D'abord parce que je le croyait gay et même quand je l'ai su homosexuelle(Je l'avais entendu se disputer Pansy pour savoir qui entre moi et Zabani avait les plus belle fesses) parce que si de mon côté, la haine avait mué en amour, je savais que ce n'en était pas de même pour lui. À son départ à la fin de l'année, j'ai compris combien j'avais besoin de Drago Malefoy.

_**J'ai besoin  
De ton corps contre le mien  
J'ai besoin  
De ton souffle qui se mêle au mien  
J'ai besoin  
De ta bouche, de tes doigts  
De ton parfum sur moi  
De te sentir près de moi enfin.**_

§ Le danseur §

_**PdV de Harry Potter**_

**Manoir Potter, Lundi 31 juillet 2005**

Je revenait de la boutique, les bras chargé de deux sacs d'épicerie. Essayant tant bien que mal de débarré la porte du manoir sans tout échappé par terre, je finis quand même par réussire. Il ferma la porte avec son pied et alla dans la cuisine. La cuisine était très grande, toute équipé et elle pouvait facilement contenir une centaine de cuisinier. Une fois tous ranger, je regardai sur l'horloge, il était 19 heures. Je sortis ensuite de la cuisine pour me retrouvé dans un grand salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor. J'allais m'endormir devant la télé quand Hermione est apparu dans la cheminé.

« Harry, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle, je peux venir ou je te dérange? »

« Tu ne me dérange jamais » répondis-je à mon amie.

Deux minutes plus tard, on cognait à la porte et elle apparu dans le salon sans que j'aie à me lever.

« Qu'elle est cette bonne nouvelle 'mione? »

« J'ai retrouvé Malefoy, enfin, Blaise l'a retrouvé. C'est la chance de ta vie. »

« Et pourquoi ce sera le jour de ma vie? » demandai-je de mauvaise fois.

« Et bien c'est ta chance de lui avouer tes sentiments, ta chance de vivre heureux. » expliqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Et je lui répondis avec toute la mauvaise fois que je possédais : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai le voir et puis je suis très heureux. »

Mais au fond de moi, je savais bien que pour être vraiment et entièrement heureux, je devais être avec lui, mais je refusais de me donné de faux espoir.

_**Toi, mon tendre amour  
Ma seule lumière  
Ma seule raison  
De rester sur terre  
La douce prison  
Où je peux me plaire**_

_**PdV Drago Malefoy**_

J'avais réussit mon projet il y a une semaine et j'avais du me faire violence pour ne pas l'activé immédiatement. Une semaine c'est long quand on a un Harry Potter en de sang et de chaire… euh… de étal et d'écrou prêt à te faire l'amour de mile et une façon près de soit. Ce jour était idéale pour commencer une relation avec un Harry gay, puisque le vrai ne l'est pas puisque c'était son anniversaire. Alors que je me trouve devant mon robot à moi je ne peux pas arrêter de penser au vrai Harry. Ce serai tellement mieux.

_**Toi, mon tendre amour  
Mon seul univers  
Le temps qui court  
Ne peut rien défaire  
Je veux toujours  
Être ton prisonnier**_

_**PdV de Harry Potter**_

« Bon d'accord, où vit-il? » concéda enfin Harry

Au bout du compte, l'argument pour lequel j devais prendre le risque d'y aller, de prendre le risque d'être heureux ou au moins d'être fixé sur la situation avait fonctionné.

La jeune femme sourit et dit : « Il travail dans un bar gay en Amérique… »

_**Seulement l'amour  
Pour qu'il guide nos pas  
Seulement l'amour  
Pour le temps qu'il voudra  
Je peux tout faire, si tu restes avec moi  
Même l'enfer ne me brûlera pas**_

**Mercredi 2 août 2005**

À 21 heures, je me trouvais devant le Katchy, nerveux comme un Poufsouffle à son premier rendez-vous. Je fermai les yeux un instant et entrai. La seul chose que je vis en entrant fut cette ange blond au yeux gris qui dansait sensuellement sur scène.

_**PdV Drago Malefoy**_

« Dray chéri! Charlez est malade, tu dois absolument le remplacer. J'ai fait venir Antòni pour te remplacé au bar. » cria une jeune femme

Maiwenn Oilhan, ma boss, hétéro et célibataire, elle est super sympa bien qu'un peu excentrique. Elle s'entendrai bien avec Luna Lovegood. Charlez est danseur ici du lundi au jeudi, pour 4 ou 5 chansons. Je m'en vais donc dans ma loge, mais au lieu de mettre mon habit de barman, je me dirige vers le placard où se trouve quelques tenues sexy de danseur.

Je dansais depuis trente secondes, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme brun aux yeux verts. Je le reconnu tout de suite. Je faillis m'arrêté de danser, mais je me repris.

_**Toi, ma raison de vivre  
De tout abandonner  
Mon envie de te suivre  
Pour apprendre à t'aimer  
Tout le temps qu'il me reste  
Je veux te le donner**_

Le monde applaudis et je retournai dans ma loge. Ma soirée était terminé. J'avais le cœur serré en étau et la peur me nouait le ventre. La porte s'ouvrit, mais je ne me tournait pas.

« J'aimerai te parler! » dit l'intrus avec une voix roque.

Malgré moi, je frissonnai. Sa voix m'avait tellement manqué. Mon robot était parfait, il lui ressemblait physiquement et mentalement, mais sa voix était différente. Je n'avais jamais réussit à la reproduire. Je me tournai lentement vers lui, appréhendant se moment.

_**Seulement l'amour  
Pour qu'il guide nos pas  
Seulement l'amour  
Pour le temps qu'il voudra  
Je peux tout faire, si tu restes avec moi  
Même l'enfer ne me brûlera pas**_

« Je sais que sa fait longtemps, mais j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup te parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Potter, j'ai pas toute la nuit et… »

Je ne puis terminer ma phrase car je sentis deux lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, me faisant taire.

_**Seulement l'amour  
Jusqu'au bout de nos vies  
Qu'il nous emmène  
Pour ne pas qu'on l'oubli  
Que par amour on donnerait nos vies  
Pardon à ceux qui n'auraient pas compris**_

_**PdV Harry Potter**_

Ne sachant quoi dire, je fis la seul chose à laquelle je pensai, je l'embrassai. Ses lèvres étaient douces, beaucoup plus douces que dans mes rêves. Déçu, je m'aperçu qu'il ne répondait pas au baiser et je me retirai, abattu. J'allais sortir de la pièce quand il parla.

« Pourquoi Potter? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé? Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies folles de toi. »

« C'est une chose parmi tant d'autre qui font que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Je ne m'était pas retournée en disant cela, mais je le fis après. Je le regardai un instant, sans un mot en attendant le verdict. Je n'avais plus le choix.

« Tu peux répété? » me dit-il, abasourdit

« Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, depuis tellement longtemps. » répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me semblai voir une larme couler sur sa joue alors qu'il faisait un grand sourire, mais je ne peux en être sur puisque le temps de crié Voldemort, il était dans mes bras à m'embrasser

_**Seulement l'amour**_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Fin…J'espère que vous avez apprécier et j'aimerai bien avoir une review… histoire de voir si mon premier Drarry était à la hauteur…

Je mettrai aussi une sorte de bonus intitulé « moi, moi-même et Malefoy » dans une semaine, avec mon premier Lemon yaoi


	2. Moi, moimême et Malefoy

**Titre :** Doublement Potter

**Auteur :**Diabolik vampyr

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

**Résumer:** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Slash HPDM Drago a toujours aimé Harry, mais n'a jamais eu le cran de lui avoué. Après la mort de Voldemort, il est partie et habite au Québec. Tout va bien jusqu'au jour où…

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, ni les persos qui appartiennent à JKRolling, ni l'idée qui est de **_Dop _**(ceci est un défi!). La chanson que j'ai utilisé est « ma blonde » de Kévin Parent dont j'ai changer les parole.

**Avertissement :** Il s'agit d'un Drarry(c'est à dire qu'il est question d'un relation **_homosexuel_** entre Drago et Harry) donc si ce genre de rapport vous dégoûte ou vous choque, quitter immédiatement la fanfic. Je répète, ceci est un **_slash_**. De plus, ce chapitre comprend un **_Lemon yaoi_**.

**Note de l'auteur :** Suite à un commentaire de sinelune, j'ai rajouté une confrontation Harry/Robot et par la même occasion rallongé le bonus et j'ai décidé de mettre mon one-shot en two-shot. Donc voilà la deuxième partie…

§ Moi, moi-même et Malefoy §

_**Point de vue de Drago Malefoy**_

**1766 De Ramesay, Trois-Rivières, Jeudi 3 août 2005**

Harry et moi s'était tellement embrassé (j'arrive pas à y croire) que ma boss, Maiwenn, avait été obliger de me dire trois fois que le bar fermait et que je devais me dépêcher à quitter. Malheur à moi, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rougir comme un putain de Poufsouffle. Je suis un Serpentard pardieu, et un Malefoy en plus!

_**J'aime tes mains**_

Comme je baillais au corneille, il a proposé qu'on se voit le lendemain et il m'a laisser son numéro et il est partit après m'avoir embrasser une dernière fois.

Maintenant, je suis chez moi, dans mon salon puisque je n'arrive pas à dormir. Harry Junior (c'est comme sa que j'ai appelé mon robot) est toujours en train de se recharger. Je dis que je n'arrive pas à dormir, mais en en réalité je ne veux pas m'endormir parce que je ne veux pas me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, qu'Harry est toujours hétéro et qu'Harry Junior n'existe pas.

_**J'aime tes pieds**_

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai (j'avais fini par m'endormir), je cru d'abord que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçu le papier où il avait écrit son numéro de téléphone sur la petite table face à moi. Je le fis tourné quelques instants entre mes doigts avant de prendre l'appareil, composer le numéro et raccrocher avant qu'il est pu répondre. Il n'était que sept heures du matin et je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je sursautai quand trente secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

« J'attendais ton appelle. J'ai eu peur un instant que tu ne m'appelles pas. »

« Je…je… »

Et voilà que je me met à bégayer. Maintenant c'est sur, il m'a jeté un sort. Un Malefoy reste sur de lui en tout temps! Et en plus il rigole ce con.

_**J'aime ton côté enfant **_

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup la ville, tu pourrais venir me chercher et me faire visité? Non? »

« Euh… C'est un rendez-vous? »marmonnais-je

Par Merlin! On dirai que c'est mon premier rancart. Je suis fini! Ma réputation est ruiné.

« Oui, on peut dire sa comme sa. »

« Où loges-tu, que je vienne te chercher? »

Enfin j'ai dis quelque chose d'intelligent.

« Hotel Laviolette, chambre 5 »

« Je me change et j'arrive. »

_**J'aime te toucher**_

Pour m'habiller, j'ai ouvert tout mes tiroirs et j'ai sortit tout mes vêtements pour enfin trouvé quoi mettre. Après avoir essayer une vingtaine de combinaisons différentes, je suis dans ma voiture en route pour l'hôtel. J'ai finalement opté pour un pantalon noir et une chemise bourgogne. Je vire à droite sur Paul-Lemoyne, puis à gauche sur la rue du père Daniel et je roule jusqu'au centre-ville. Rendu là, je tourne à droite sur la 138 et j'arrive directement à l'hôtel Laviolette.

**_J'aime ta façon de t'abandonner_**

_**Fin du PdV **_

**Chambre de Drago Malefoy, au même moment**

Dans le grand lit double de Drago, un Harry relié à des tas de fils semble dormir. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans le lit. Il arracha ensuite les fils qui reliait ses bras, ses mains, ses jambes, ses pieds, sa tête et son torse à une grosse machine à sa gauche. Il se leva ensuite et alla dans le salon où il trouva un papier où il était écrit :

Harry Potter

377-5485-005

Hôtel Laviolette chambre #5

_**PdV de Harry Potter**_

**Chambre #5, hôtel Laviolette**

**_J'aime ton accent_**

Il est arrivé. Je le sais, je l'ai vu arrivé dans sa voiture, vraiment sexy avec sa chemise bourgogne et ses pantalon noir qui lui fait des fesses d'enfers. Mmm… Juste à y penser, j'en ai des frissons. Mais la n'est pas la question. Moi, je portais une blouse verte foncé qui rehaussait, d'après les dire d'Hermione, ses yeux émeraude. Après un temps qui me semble interminable, il cogne enfin à ma porte. Je lui ouvre la porte et il entre hésitant. Nous restons quelques instant face à face avant de me décider enfin à l'embrasser. Nous nous embrassâmes longtemps, et rapidement mes mains se glissèrent en dessous de son chandail.

_**J'aime ton humilité**_

_**Fin du PdV **_

Alors qu'ils se dirigent tout les deux vers le lit, ils ne virent pas le visage d'un deuxième Harry à la fenêtre, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_**J'aime ta personne**_

Pendant ce temps, ils s'embrassaient toujours, mais Harry c'était assis sur le lit et Drago était à califourchon sur son bien-aimé. Harry se recula, entraînant Drago avec lui. Avide de la peau du brun, il déboutonna fébrilement sa chemise, embrassant sa parcelle de épiderme ainsi dévoilée. Harry gémissait sans retenue. Il voulait sentir le garçon en lui le plus tôt possible. Il sentit son souffle près de son oreille droite et il l'entendit murmurer, tout en plaçant ses mains(à Harry) sur ses fesses, d'une voix rendu roque par l'émotion:

« Ce soir Harry, tu seras en moi et je crierai ton nom tellement fort que tout l'hôtel entendrons et sauront que je t'aime »

_**J'aime ton rire qui sonne**_

Le survivant du utiliser tout son sang-froid pour ne pas jouir dans son pantalon juste en l'entendant murmurer cette phrase de sa voix tellement luxurieuse.

_**J'aime ton regard dans la chambre à coucher**_

_**PdV Drago Malefoy**_

Ce matin là, nous fîmes l'amour trois fois avant que nos estomacs ne nous rappelle à l'ordre et que nous ne décidâmes à aller mangé après avoir pris une douche où nous fîmes l'amour une quatrième fois(**NdA** **:De vrai petit lapins…lol)**. Nous mangeâmes, puis visitâmes la ville. Je passait la plus belle journée de ma vie, riant et l'embrassant à tous les coins de rue, sans me soucier du regard des autres. Quand je dus partir travailler, il fut conclu que nous nous reverrions le lendemain à midi tapant chez le Tim Horton du boulevard Jean XIII.

_**J'aime tes fesses**_

Au Katchy, Maiwenn fut celle qui me charia le plus sur le mystérieux inconnue de la veille. Elle finit par abandonné de me demander son nom, puisqu'à chaque fois, je soupirai et partait dans la lune, pensant à ses lèvres si douces. Arrivé chez moi, je m'endormis sans penser à Harry Robot.

_**J'aime ton petit nez**_

_**PdV Harry Potter**_

Je rentrait à l'hôtel sur un nuage et m'effondrai sur mon lit, un sourire éclatant, peut-être un peu (beaucoup?) niais au visage, mais qui s'en souciait de toute façon. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant depuis des années. J'allais m'endormir en rêvant de Drago quand on cogna à la porte. Je me levai en grognant et je me fis face. Devant moi se trouvait…moi. Avant que j'ai pu sortir de ma stupeur, il me soulevait par la gorge. Avant de perdre connaissance, je l'entendit rugir :

« Dray à moi! »

_**Fin PdV**_

Le faux Harry prit le corps sans connaissance, le passa par la porte-fenêtre et le cacha dans la voiture d'Harry(il avait prit les clé sur le comptoir, ainsi que le démarreur automatique). Il revint ensuite, pris la seul valise qu'Harry avait amener et la remplis de tout se qu'il trouva dans les tiroirs. Il sortit ensuite, croisa le voisin dans face et le salua, puis se rendit à l'accueil où il laissa la clé de la chambre, il alla ensuite à la voiture et partit.

_**J'aime tes caresses**_

**Un endroit inconnu, Trois-Rivières, Vendredi 4 août 2005**

_**PdV Harry Potter**_

Quand je me réveillai, j'était seul dans se qui me semblai être une cabane de bois rond. J'avais froid et j'avais peur, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles. Je me levai lentement, puisque mes muscles étaient endoloris. Je me dirigeai alors vers la porte et j'essayait de l'ouvrir, mais elle était barré. Comprenant ma stupidité, j'essayai de transplaner, c'était après tout le meilleur moyen de s'enfuir, mais j'en suis incapable. De toute évidence, le ravisseur avait placé des sorts anti-transplanage. Ne sachant que faire, je me suis contenté de m'asseoir sur le sol et d'attendre. Ma montre affichait un heure zéro sept quand le kidnappeur entra enfin.

_**J'aime te consoler**_

**Chambre #5, Hôtel Laviolette**

_**PdV Drago Malefoy**_

À midi, je me trouvai devant la porte d'Harry, cette fois-ci plus confiant. Je cognai, mais personne ne répondit. Alors que j'allais cogner pour une troisième fois, le voisin dans la chambre #4, en face, sortit.

« Il est partit. »

« Pardon? »

« Le garçon de la chambre #5 est partit se matin, avec sa valise. »

« C'est impossible. Il avait promit » murmurai-je pour moi-même, abattu, sans rien comprendre.

_**J'aime les souvenirs de notre premier été**_

Soudain, la réalité me sauta à la figure, me faisant plus mal que tout se que j'avais pu connaître comme douleur. La veille, quand il avait parler d'avenir c'était des mensonges, quand il avait dit qu'il l'aimait aussi. Tout se qui c'était passé ses deux dernières journées n'était qu'un grosse mascarade. Il avait couché avec moi, comme moi j'avais baisé avec d'autre personnes, puis m'avait laissé tombé, sans donné d'adresse. Défait, je me laissais glisser contre la porte de la chambre #5 et pour la première fois de ma triste vie, je pleurai. Pas des petites larmes, des grosses larmes de crocodile. Je fut secoué de gros sanglots que je n'essayai même pas de calmé. Après un moment qui me semblait être une éternité, je me calmai et décidai de rentrer chez moi.

_**J'aime tes idées**_

**1766 De Ramesay, Trois-Rivières, **

Chez moi, je fut saisi d'un colère et en quelques instant, ma chambre était dans un immense bordel. Soudain calmé, je m'endormit dans mon lit pour ne me réveillé que trois heures plus tard, reposé. Je décidai pour la deuxième fois de faire un trait sur Harry, mais cette fois-ci, ce serai définitif. Fort de cette décision, j'entrai dans la chambre que j'avais aménagé pour donner des forces au robot, pour le détruire. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçu qu'il avait disparu. C'était tout simplement impossible puisqu'il fallait actionner le bouton on/off placé derrière la tête.

_**J'aime tes lèvres sucrées**_

Dépassé par les évènements, je pris ma voiture et je partis pour faire le point. J'était rendu sur le rang St-Malo, quand j'ai aperçu clairement Harry entrer dans un petit chemin de terre. Voulant satisfaire ma curiosité, je le suivis. J'espérait avoir des explications, et je finirai par les avoir, foi de Drago Malefoy. Je le vit entrer dans une cabane de bois ronds.

_**J'aime ton humour**_

« Alomorah »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et se que je vis me laissa perplexe.

_**J'aime ta complicité**_

_**Fin du PdV**_

**Manoir Potter, 3 mai 2010**

Cinq années avaient passé depuis le rapt d'Harry par Harry junior.

_**J'aime tes cocolles au milieu de la journée**_

« Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! »

Le cris se répercuta dans la salle à manger. Puis Drago entra en courant, suivit d'un Harry tout mouillé. Drago fut bien vite coincé au coin de la grande place. Il rit lorsque Harry le pris en poche de patate et le traîna jusqu'à sa chambre.

_**J'aime tes minous**_

Lâchant le blond sur le lit, Harry se mit à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa. Drago répondit ardemment au baisé et se mit à déboutonner la chemise de son aimé.

« On ne devait pas faire le ménage du grenier » murmura Harry contre ses lèvres

Drago l'embrassa et murmura d'une voix roque, avec un faux ton de réprimande : « C'est de ta faute Potter, tu m'excites trop! »****

_**J'aime tes goûts**_

Puis d'un coup de hanche, il inversa la position et il continua à dégrafer la chemise. Il embrassa son torse en se disant que même après 5 ans, il adorait toujours autant le goût de sa peau.

Arrivé près du pantalon, son compagnon gémit puis supplia d'aller plus vite. Faisant glisser son pantalon et le caleçon en même temps, Drago admira quelques instants la verge tendu de son petit ami avant de la prendre toute entière dans sa bouche.

Juste avant qu'il ne jouisse, il se retira, faisant gémir de protestation le survivant. Il alla l'embrasser, puis Harry suçota les doigts de son amant. Quand ces dit doigts furent bien mouillé, Drago le tourna sur le ventre. Tout en caressant le pénis d'Harry, il entra un doigt, puis deux, puis trois qui le firent gémir de plus belle.

« S'il te plait, Dray » supplia-t-il

Drago embrassa son épaule avant de retirer ses doigts et de les remplacer par son sexe dur.

Il le pénétra doucement, trop doucement au goût d'Harry qui le supplia encore****. Il se mit alors à effectuer des vas et viens toujours plus rapide, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. Harry se libéra avec un râle profond et il fut bientôt suivit par son bien-aimé.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, reprenant doucement leurs souffles. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, tout simplement heureux.

_**J'aime que tu pleures**_

« Mon amour, je crois que maintenant, il faut vraiment aller faire le ménage dans le grenier. Franchement, ça fait des jours que sa traîne. » dit doucement Drago tout en se rhabillant

_**J'aime te parler**_

« Hum, j'ai pas envie » grogna Harry

« Le dernier en haut fait la vaisselle se soir » rigola le blond avant de partir en courant.

« C'est pas juste, je suis encore nu ! » lui cria-t-il, puis il poursuivit pour lui-même, « Pff, ce qu'il peut être gamin. »

_**J'aime ton désir d'apprendre à t'aimer**_

Quand il arriva en haut, Drago l'attendait assis sur une vieille malle et lui tira la langue. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et se mirent enfin au travaille.

_**J'aime ta profondeur**_

« Tu crois qu'il m'aurai vraiment tué? » dit soudain Harry en se pointant lui-même du doigts.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Je l'avait programmé pour que tu sois le plus près de la réalité. Mais on ne sais jamais. »

_**J'aime ta nudité**_

« N'empêche que je t'avais dit de le jeter. »

« Oh… C'est que… hum… Il ne marche plus et...hum… Je l'ai comme qui dirait oublié ici. » Hésita-t-il soudain plutôt mal à l'aise

_**J'aime tes cheveux**_

Harry ria un peu avant de murmuré :« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

_**Et j'aime ton petit nez**_

« Tu ne m'aimes certainement pas plus que moi je t'aime. » ria Drago

« Quoi? Bien sûr que c'est moi qui t'aimes le plus. »

« Non, c'est moi! »

« moi »****

« moi »

« non moi! »

« moi »

« moi »

« toi » rusa Drago

« C'est toi! »****

« ha ha, je le savais, je le savais!. »

_**Je t'aime, je t'aime mon chum, mon chum**_

Pour le faire taire, Harry l'embrassa passionnément.

The end… Fermeture des rideaux !

La plupart des endroits du Québec présent dans la fic existe vraiment. En fait, ils existe tous, sauf le Katchy que j'ai inventé puisque je n'ai aucune connaissance des bars gay qui existent.


End file.
